The present invention pertains to field of holders USPTO class 211 supports: racks, and more specifically for musical instruments and accessories while not in use. Musicians often play more than one instrument and/or sing and often during the same musical composition. During a musical performance or rehearsal, there is often a need to be able to change quickly and smoothly from one instrument to another or to have instruments readily available for quick selection and use, or to set aside for quick selection and use at a later time. This is especially true for vocalists, musicians that play wind instruments, and percussionists. The invention provides for a simple, inexpensive, durable, light-weight, portable holder for a variety of hand-held instruments and/or accessories that easily hooks onto a microphone stand, music stand, cymbal stand, or other similar stands that may already be in use, and displays them for convenient selection and access. Moreover, a concert stage or other performance or rehearsal space may become crowded by instruments, instrument stands, sheet music stands, microphone stands, as well as other equipment such as amplifiers, cables, speakers, lighting equipment, etc. There is usually a need for space-saving measures in an entertainment stage environment and it is desirable to carry the least amount and lightest equipment possible when traveling to and from shows. This holder requires no extra floor space and is easily packed without adding any significant weight to the equipment load and may eliminate the need for at least one stand.
U.S. Pat No. 1,345,252 entitled Sputum-Cup Holder issued to A. Z. Rubin utilizes a configuration similar to the cradle-like instrument securement portion in this invention for a cup holder that accommodates the handle while securing the cup using a single piece of wire bent to a configuration that provides a bottom support and sides that bracket the cup and a portion that will insert into the mounting.
U.S. Pat. No. d487,862 entitled Cup Holder issued to Sid Tincher utilizes a configuration similar to the mounting portion of this invention. Tincher utilizes a spiral-loop coated with a rubberized substance designed to use friction and gravity to support a beverage holder.
U.S. Pat No. 7,300,027 entitled Musical Instrument Hanger issued to Walker utilizes a configuration similar to the hook-like prongs in the instrument securement portion of this invention. Walker also utilizes a microphone stand but requires an open end on the shaft and thus preventing the stand from being used a microphone stand in conjunction. Moreover, it is not usable with other stands such as cymbal stands or music stands.
U.S. Pat No. 1,734,577 entitled instrument suppport for music stands issued to William Henry utilizes a spring clip shaped configuration to clamp a specific type of handheld instrument like a clarinet, straight saxophone, or violin. The Henry holder is mounted to a stand by using a clamp which is awkward and a bit cumbersome to install and requires several parts to be manufactured and assembled, any one of which could be lost in the stage setup environment rendering it useless.